Shifting
by CocoLestrangeX
Summary: Nina Miller was content with her life, before she was given community service for wrongly accusing someone. Well that's what the jury thought. She is trying to get her life back on track when a freak storm causes her and her fellow offenders to gain some sort of powers. Just when she thinks this can't get any worse a Curly haired Irish Boy takes a Liking to her, and she to him to.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it. This is your chance to do something positive. Give something back to society-" What a load of bullshit. The best thing for society, looking this bunch of asbo's, was to declare them mental and lock them away. Do not get me wrong, I deserve being locked away more than most of these idiots, but my actions where justified. Curly over there probably got done for something stupid like stealing a shopping trolley. "You have an opportunity to show them there wrong." The probation worker concluded what I believe he though was a 'inspirational' speech.

"Yeah but what if their right?" Curly spoke up, his thick Irish accent had a cocky and annoying ring to it. Great so this guy is going to be the arsehole of the group. "I think some of us where just born criminals."

He turned and pointedly looked at the guy who was wearing a baseball hat on his head and had his hands buried in his pockets.

"Are you looking to get stabbed?" The hat boy replied. I snickered at his accent, and he rounded on me. "What ya laughing at, like man wont bust you up. fat arsed Bimbo."

Its true, I was rather on the the Large side, something that id always been. Something that had always bothered me. Not because of what others think. But because of my own feelings towards it. My smile widened, "if 'man' tries to 'bust me up' I'll put an axe through his head."

"You see my point?" Cocky countered, looking my way and winking.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past." He couldn't have been more wrong. Everything relates to the past. Whether it be an accident that leaves someone blind or a police record that stops you from getting future jobs. The past is like shackles. The darker it is, the heavier the chains

Before we knew it we were all painting benches at the lake my ideal thing to do on a Monday but it beats cleaning up dog shit.

I was painting my bench jointly with a boy I've came to know as Simon, he had dark combed hair and sky blue eyes. His stance was very awkward and he looked the most out of place, and that was coming from the book worm amongst the druggies, chavs and arseholes.

The rude boy in the cap suddenly jump from the spot where he was painting and stormed off saying something about his cap and kicking over my full tin of paint.

Wanker.

"Im guessing shop lifting? No?" Curly asked the 'chav'.

Her appearance and voice screamed 'hard as nails' but I could tell there was something more to this girl than meets the eye.

"Don't act like you know me, cos you don't." She retorted.

I zoned out and plugged in my earphones, iris by the goo goo dolls began playing in the back ground.i drifted off into a world entirely my own. "Helllllllo?" A mop of curly hair bobbed in front of my face.

"Yes?" I replied begrudgingly taking out my earphones.

"What did you get done for- you have rather marvelous eyes if you don't mind me saying sweet cheeks." He said changing subject when he noticed my eyes.

Now this caught me off guard. I was never really happy with my appearance. My natural dirty blonde hair and amber colored eyes never really stood out to me or anyone else for that matter. This cocky prick might just be nicer than I thought. "Yes you may but there's nothing special here, my names Nina."

"Nathan Young, my lady." He took my hand and kissed it, taking the piss.

I curtsied and fanned my self with my other hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you sir."

He smirked and turned to Kelly, "I like this one."

"Its probably because I own a sense of humour, unlike these boring twats." I laughed.

"You where one of those boring twats until a few minutes ago, what changed you maybe we could do the the same to panty sniffer and .."

"Say somethink offensive and I'll rip off you little-." But Nathan cut off Kelly before she could finish, Knowing what she was going to say.

"...my Very dear friend Kelly here." Nathan concluded.

"I wanted to know what the people here were like before I shown them my real self."

Nathan snorted," so what. You where analysing us?"

"Yes, cant be to careful when comes to meeting new people. Especially young offenders." I laughed, " what is up with this weather?"

"Its Painting benches. How do you screw that up? You tell me because I really don't know." The Probation worker asked in disbelief.

A load crash sounded from behind him.

"Holy shit" I muttered and started running, I'd always been scared of storms. I got to the community centre doors and began to pull at them. "Arrrrrrrrrrr." The probation worker came up behind me and pushed me away from the door and into Simon.

"Its locked" I screeched gripping onto Simon who looked just as terrified as everyone else.

"Open it!"

"Come on!"

"What's happening?"

"Open the door."

"I'm trying to find the key."

Everyone was panicking, me more than others. I've been terrified of storms since I was young (eight to be precise and lightning struck my tree house, while I was inside with my friend Joseph, sending it falling from the tree. My breaks where only minor but Joey has been in a coma since.

Simon let go of me to go and help Tony. I started panicking again and Nathan wrapped his arms around me instead.

"Open the fucking door," Alisha screamed at Tony.

"Dont talk to me like that!" The probation worker screamed back at her. I shut my eyes tight when we were all sent flying back by jolts of lightning shocking my body.I landed on he floor with a smack and began to sit up, much like the rest of the group.

"I feel really weird." Kelly stated reaching her hand to touch her head.

"That'll be the lightning"

"We should be dead."

"Great Simon, that makes me feel a whole load better." I said my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Nina your hair-" he was cut off by Nathan who began ranting at the Tony.

"A little reassurance might be nice, you know. 'Your all fine. Looking good."

I tuned everyone out and turned back to Simon. "What where you saying?"

"Your hair, its gone white at the front."

"WHAT?" I all but screeched.

I ran in through the door Tony had just opened and into the locker room, straight to the mirror next to Nathan locker. He was right. A large chunk of my hair had turned white "arghhh."

I turned from the mirror and slouched down it as if id been shot. My natural blonde hair was the one thing I prized my self on. Now I looked twice my age because half my hair was grey. The other asbos began to filter into the room looking just as shook up as me. I walked over to my locker and began to change back into my clothes, placing my jumpsuit back into my locker. I was now wearing skinny jeans converse and flannel t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a bun, grabbed my bag and sulked back out of the room.

"Heyyy sweet cheeks wait up." I heard Nathan call from behind me but in no way showed that I acknowledged him. He jogged up beside me and walked beside me out of the community centre. "Are you ok? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep." I replied no looking up from the pavement. Nathan slipped a note in my top pocket.

"Well if you need anything, a friend, a shoulder to cry on or just an extremely good shag. Call me." He winked and strutted of in the other direction.

I rolled my eyes at his retreating figure. Prick.

Once I got to my flat I shared with my sister, I collapsed on to our couch. She was currently visiting my mother and my mothers husband in Scotland. She'd be gone for two weeks. Before I could even contemplate making or eating food I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning in an awkward position on the floor and in the same clothes.

"Oh great." I mumbled walking over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and taking a hot shower before going to find a change of clothes. I decided on a pair of light blue jeans and a baggy green hoodie with my green converse. I put them on and made my way over to the dressing table and mirror in my room to apply my make up.

"Holy shit" I screamed toppling over on my chair.

I gather myself to together and took another look in the mirror. one of my eyes was red. RED. And no I don't mean bloodshot. The actual iris was red.'it must be a side affect from that stupid storm,'I thought. Looking towards my hair which had reduced to only a few strands of blonde over night.

I ignored the red eye and put on my usual mascara and added a pair of sunglasses. Today was going to be a long day. I looked at the clock and saw it was only seven , great two hours to kill before I had to be at the community centre. I decide to kill some time by listening to some music.

Shit, I've left my phone at the community centre.

Leaving early, I started my stroll to my community service in order to retrieve my phone.

When I got there I realised that it wouldn't be open because no body was there. I sighed in disbelief and began to look for a way in.

Round the side I noticed that there was window prompt slightly open with what appeared to be a pair of socks.

Bingo.

I pulled the window open and climbed through, not very easily may I add. It took me five minute to get my self through the window, whilst trying to hold it open so it didn't fall on me.

Smiling with triumph I began my walk to the locker room when I heard a loud noise which resembled a growl.

Freezing on the spot I did a 180º turn and came face to face with the roof stairs and what appeared to be Nathan sleeping on them. The growls being his inhumane snores

I tip toed over and up the stairs. What was this kid up to? I knelt over him and poked him in the rib.

"No mum go away." He rolled over and turned away from me. I bit my lip to stop a giggle and poked him in his back this time.

"Nathannnnn."

He shot up from his slumber, his arms out like he was ready to fight. I rolled on the floor with laughter. My glasses falling off my face as i did. I calmed down and stared at him "why are you sleeping on the stairs in the community centre?"

"Why is you hair whit and your eye red?"

"The storm!"

"I'm a homeless bum whose mother loves her puss of a bo- man who lives with her more than her own beautiful flesh and blood."

"Yeah I know the feeling." I scoffed a sat on his make shift bed.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked me, rather rudely.

"Not that its any of your business, Hobo, but I left my phone here." I replied.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Its about 8am, so I suggest you get up." I smirked at him.

"Yes mam," he saluted, then a look of mischief crossed his face. "Or, we could kill some time together." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Never in a million years would I sleep with a homeless slut, only God knows what diseases you carry." I said back to him, jokingly.

"Well I don't usually sleep with half albino bitches but I was willing to put a bag over your head." Smirked Cockily and jumped up from his hobo bed, swaggering down to the locker room.

I followed I suit, on. I made it to my locker that was to away from Nathan's. I found my phone quickly, and plugged in my eaphones. Nathan was ready about half an hour later, his bed hiding in his locker and we were currently climbing back out of the window. It was easier for me this time because Nathan held it open as I climbed through. Being the gentle man he was, he let me go first. But I think it was only because he wanted to stare at my bum.

" Today is going to be a long day," I groaned and wait for Nathan to climb out of the window.

"You have no idea sweet cheeks." He said back, wrapping his arm around my shoulder whilst lighting a cig.

We made our way over to the group and wait for the probation worker. Just another day in paradise


	2. Chapter 2

"Did one of youse do this?" Curtis asked accusingly as me and Nathan walked towards them.

"No? Why would I do that when I know for a fact, it will be us who cleans it." I scoffed.

"It wasn't me either so don't look at me." Nathan said holding his hands up in defence. "I'll tell you who did it, its that Banksy prick."

"So there's a hidden meaning?" I asked, if it was Banksy I think he wants to kill us. Across the community centre wall someone had spray painted 'I am going to kill you' I red paint.

"Yeah, its like the monkey police man with he banana and a Tesco bag."

"Or maybe, just maybe.." I started.

"...someone wants to kill us." Simon finished.

"Why would anyone want to kill us?"Nathan said, oblivious to his annoying self. We all looked at him like he'd just declared himself a woman.

"Who wouldn't want to kill you? Your an annoying prick." I declared laughing.

"Hey! Just because your albino doesn't mean. I'm going to let you get away with that." Nathan said threateningly, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Alright, come on you lot, lets get changed."

As soon as the probation worker said this I was sprinting past him. Nathan hot on my tail. "I'll get you, you little bitch." He screamed after me. I made it to the locker room before him and began to change into my jump suit. He must have been stopped by Tony.

I was finished changing when they all came bustling into the room, "the bastard took our phones." I laughed at them and put my phone in my locker, Tony was not having my phone.

"Come on sweet cheeks, its time to go scrub some walls." Nathan called walking out the changing rooms.

I chuckled and followed after him.

"Someone's just going to write something else on there tonight." I drowned out Alisha and Curtis' flirting and stated listening to the others.

"Yeah know after the storm, did any of yous feel like dead weird?" Kelly asked us out of the blue.

"Well my hairs white, but I think that's more shock related." I said.

"Yeah" Nathan shouted at the same time as me. "I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus."

We all scoffed and went back to work. "What, did you feel weird?" Kelly abruptly said, I cant help but feel I missed part of the conversation

"You don't want to hear about my anus?"

"Do you really need to ask the question?" Curtis snapped

"Something happened." Simon murmured

"What's that? Squeak up." Nathan was mean to Simon.

"Something happened to me." He said louder

"Are you a virgin? Hi ho!"

"Shut up prick." I scolded Nathan. He looked at me feigning hurt.

"Make me, jugs." Nathan snapped back, a snide remark about my boobs.

"Shut up! What was it?" Kelly silenced us both.

"It's nothing." Kelly stopped her inquiry on Simon. A moment later she stopped again. But this rime it was to hit Nathan. I started laughing at him.

"What was that for? Jesus." Nathan demanded rubbing the back of his head where Kelly had slapped him.

" do you think you're going?" Alisha declared after Kelly.

"Oh, shut up." she told Alisha and walked off.

"You can't just walk off"Curtis shouted after her.

"Neither of you are helping, just shut up." I ran off after her. On my I spotted Gary by the lake.

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" I asked him but he just stared at me.

"In locker 34." He stated shrugging. I couldn't help but notice there was something different about him.

"Thats rather scary, wasn't it cramped in a locker?" I asked kind of confused, i didn't know someone could fit in one of those things let alone stay in one all day.

"I didn't really notice, man."

"Oh ok, Well vive got to go. Kelly's upset. See you later." I said turning and running in Kelly's direction again.

I came to a corner and i was about to jog round it when i heard shouting and Kelly scream.

"I'll report you." She screamed.

"Yeah? And who would believe you, you little bitch." that sounded like Tony.

I picked up the closest thing to me, Which happened to be a rather large metal pole, and ran to Kelly's aid.

Kelly was screaming and struggling underneath Tony who was trying to strangle her. I ran at him and hit him in the face with the pole.

"Run Kelly, Warn the others."

"Bitch!" Tony screamed at me.

"One for good look," I muttered hitting him again. I started sprinting in the direction of the community centre, running faster than i thought was possible, My metal pole still in my hand. I tripped over and cut my arm on a rock but it didn't phase m. i just got up and kept running. I made it to the door and realised it was locked. "Kelly, open up, its me."

She opened the door for me then shut it again bolting the lock as soon as i got inside. "They don't believe me Nina."

"He was... Trying to kill her. I saw it all," I gasped for air. "Had to... hit him with a... Pole." I sat down on the couch putting my pole on the table and taking better look at my arm. There was huge gash going down my arm.

"What happened to your arm, Sweet cheeks?" Nathan asked.

"I tripped running from Tony. He Was chasing me. Where's Gary, Gary was out there he must have heard something. Gary!" I started shouting for him.

"He hasn't been In all day." Curtis sneered. Whether it was at me or Gary's absence I will never know.

"Something happened to me too." Simon spoke up. I began to pay attention when he said this.

"Did you pop your cherry? Ah, we are all very happy for you."

"Nathan shut up, this isn't funny. We just nearly died." I snapped at him, I think i even growled a little. He looked genuinely scared of me.

"Your hair just turned red. How did her hair just turn red?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Earlier on when we were in the locker-room, I was invisible.I turned invisible." Simon completely ignoring Nathan and continued.

"So, she's psychic, she can change her hair colour and you can turn seems likely, anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?"

"You were all there.I think we might have noticed you vanishing into thin air." Alisha commented.

"You didn't.I was standing right couldn't see me." I felt sorry for the poor boy, i believes him, so did Kelly. It was just these pricks.

"All on, invisible." Simon did this weird thing where he looked constipated for a while.

"Oh, my God, he's disappeared!"

"Can't you see me?"

" 're invisible!?" Nathan took a coke can and threw it at simons head

"Nathan please, believe us." I said sounding desperate.

"You three are , keep taking that medication."

"Don't go out there, he will kill you."

"Of course he will because he's such a bad ass."

"Please don't open the door, please. He'll kill us all."

"Don't! She's telling the truth." Curtis screamed.

"And you know this how? I suppose you're a psychic now too." Nathan really just couldn't get his head around this.

"All 's already happened once. I open the door, the probation worker, he killed you." He said turning to Kelly. "You were right were were all just standing went backwards." Curtis gasped out.

"What are you saying? What, you turned back time?"

"It just gets better by the second."

"Shut up Nathan."

"Everything happened again. Exactly the same. I'm telling you, don't open that door." Nathan still didn't listen to Curtis' please.

"No!" We all but Nathan and Alisha screamed at the same time.

"He's probation worker's gone mental." Nathan jumped back bolting the door.

"Maybe he's on crystal stuff makes you friend Chloe did it, she nearly shagged her he's really ugly." Alisha said, putting in her dumb input.

"Really? Him being ugly is the only thing you see wrong with that?" I asked her in disbelief.

"The graffiti. I'm going to kill wrote did I say - I said there was a hidden not."

"Did anything happen to you?" I asked Alisha.

" should call the police."

"He took our phones, he's got all our phones."

"He hasn't got mine," I said running back toward the changing rooms. I made it to the lookers and opened mine. I took my phone out and began dialling when I looked up and saw Gary.

I jumped backwards, yelling a few profanities and dropping my phone. The content spreading across the floor "Oh shit Gary you scared me." A gathered up my phone pieces and putting the battery back in its place.

"Sorry man." He replied.

"Come on. Tony gone crazy we need to get out of here."

I began running toward the gang. Gary following.

"Hey guys I found-" I stopped noticing they were all staring at a locker. 34 to be exact. It also had a tremendous amount of blood pouring from it.

"Oh god is that blood?"

Nathan walked towards the locker and pulled it open to reveal a very dead Gary.

"Shit," I turned to look at what I presume to be ghost Gary. "Oh Gary I'm sorry." Everyone looked at me as if to say 'crazy bitch'. "How did this happen?"

"Man chopped me up with an axe." He smirked. He then disappeared.

"Hey guys," I turned to them and looked at them deadly seriously. "I see dead people."

"He's going to kill us." I walked over to Nathan and Kelly.

"Turn back time. Stop this happening."

"I don't know how it works."

"That's great, that's really useful!" Nathan shouted in annoyances.

"Come 't look at him." Curtis made to grab Alisha's hand to turn her away from Gary's body when his body became ridged. "I've got to have sex with you right 're so beautiful."

"What's up with him?"

"Well I think we've just discovered Alisha's power." I smirked.

"Let's go, let's do it now."

"Get off me, you freak!"

"What? You're so hot! I'm gonna bone you, I'm gonna shag you senseless!" Alisha slapped him, catching him of guard. Causing him to let go of her hand. "What did I do?"

Everyone stares at Curtis in confusion but me.

"Dont worry, Curtis It wasn't you. It was Alisha." I stated.

"It was not me you stupid bitch." I rolled my eyes at her.

"You said you were going to shag her. You were getting your chap out." Nathan continued to Curtis.

"Shut up!"Kelly screamed, she was obviously having hard time dealing with all this anyway without any of our problems. She looked up at me. Obviously hearing what I had said. She smiled and nodded at me. I returned he gesture.

"It's when you were touching her. It must be Alisha's power. She can make anyone want to fuck her by touching them." I said like know it all. It felt great.

Alisha tried to test the theory on Simon. She touched his neck like she was feeling for a pulse.

"I'm so hard for you.I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits."

"What is happening to me?" She's such a drama queen, I scoffs to my self.

"You sick bastard!" Just as Nathan said this Tony came burst through the door with a metal pole. We all screamed and dispersed. Kelly grabbed a paint can and whacked him over the head sending him crashing to the floor.

"What did you do?"

"Is he dead?"

"Oh shit, were fucked."

"I'm no doctor but you see the way the back of his head's caved in like that."

Tony moved again and breathed out the word 'chav'. This cause kelly to start screaming 'I am not a chav' whilst jumping on his head.

"He is now." I said sliding down the wall next to the body.

"You killed our probation worker."

"Hey! Dont just blame her. She saved us, he would have killed us." I shouted back at Alisha.

"This is very, very bad.I feel sick." Nathan said, sliding down the wall next to me.

"He would have killed us." Kelly protested.

"We should call the was self-defence." Curtis said, hes so naive. I scoffed at him.

" 's show him the dead boy in the locker, they'll do some CSI shit and figure it out." Alisha agreed.

"Are mentally deficient or just plain dense? " I asked them. "They won't believe us."

"We just tell them the stick to our story."Curtis began again, but I think he was trying to convince himself more that anyone else.

"What's our story? That he can turn invisible and that you can turn back time? It doesn't matter what we tell them, they'll say we're lying." Kelly interjected this time.

"She's right Curtis. They'll say we killed them one's gonna believe you, not any more." As soon as I said this a weird apparition appeared on my other side. I jumped back into Nathan.

I realised it was Tony. "What? What is it?" Nathan pries, sounding slightly historical.

"Tell them I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Tony spoke.

"Ok, were sorry for killing you."

"I would have done the same in your situation." He nodded and disappeared much like Gary did.

"That was Tony, he said sorry."

"Great, because that solves all our problems."Nathan sarcastically remarked.

I rolled eyes and got up. Nathan held out his hands for me to pull him up to. When I took his hands my eyes glazed over and I fell onto the floor.

At first I thought I had fainted and was dreaming, but then I recognised the boy in all the short clips. It was Nathan. In an instant I knew everything I could know about Nathan young, the only child.

"Hello? Jugs? Sweet cheeks? Are you dead?"I felt someone slap my face.

"Mmm oww." I groaned, realising i was on Nathan and stood up. "I don't think my power is just seeing dead people. I think its Clairvoyance." I said grimly.

"What makes you say that?" Simon asked, obviously being the only person who knew what 'clairvoyance' is.

"I just seen a slidshow of Nathans life." I laughed looking over at Nathan.

"Oh yeah, how do I know your not lying?" Nathan asked smirking at me.

"Did you seriously claim one of your mothers boyfriends abused you because you didn't like him?" His face dropped and he quickly changed the subject. He obviously wasnt happy with me knowing all his secrets.

"Well I say we get rid of the bodies."

" If there's no body, there's no should bury them under the flyover."

"Yeah? How do we do that? Someone's gonna see us."

"No, we give them a quick little-" Nathan started, making a gesture that I think meant clean. "Put them in those wheelchair's, wheel them up there, and if anyone sees us, we're just a bunch of young offenders taking a couple of specials for a walk in the sunshine."

"I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO."

"I don't even have one." I said to Nathan as we began digging a hole.

"What did you actually do to get community service?" Kelly asked.

"I beat up my pervy step father with a metal sweet scoop." I sated like it was an everyday thing, "He tried to touch me so i grabbed the closest thing to me and hit him. Repeatedly."

"Wow,You really are rather violent aren't you sweet cheeks." Nathan said wearily.

"Yes, Prick, i am. Take note." I smirked at him and winked.

"We don't tell anyone about this, yeah? About the storm or what it did to us or anything." Kelly said too calmly for the current situation.

"We are about to bury our probation worker, we don't need to be drawing any attention to ourselves." Nathan answered like it was the most normal thing to say.

"I don't want anyone to know.I cannot be a freak." As usual Alisha was only bothered about her image. Although a really didn't like the girl, i only knew her for two days. I could judge her from them. Plus i couldn't help but think her power is her worst fear exaggerated. Like she's scared she'll never find love. IT will only ever be sex.

"Amen to that, Nina." Kelly snorted.

"What about you? There's no going back now, were just as screwed as the rest of are black AND are probably more screwed." Nathan said rounding on Curtis.

"I shouldn't even be here."

"Get used to it Curtis, or go back and change it." I giggled and continued digging.

"Thanks for today, I think your the only person whose not thought anything bad about me, yet" Kelly admitted.

"Don't mention it Kelly," I said grabbing her arm to pull her out of the newly finished ditch. I saw her life flash before my eyes, "has he really been thinking about my tits all day?" I laughed seeing a moment where Kelly heard Nathan think about my jugs.

"Thanks Kelly, I really wanted her to know that." Nathan cried, mockingly.

"Hold on, all of you have some kind of special can do something except can do something, he can do something and I can' 's ridiculous, look at him! How does that make any sense? Jugs even got too powers, how is that fair?"

"Maybe you can do something, you just haven't found out what it is yet."

"Or maybe i stole your power when you weren't looking." I teased him

"Yeah, if I can't feel pain?Ow!" Nathan cries when me and kelly hit him at the same time.

"Did you feel that?"

"Stop hitting me!" He cries again, "hey Sweet cheeks! Can you change your whole appearance? Or is it just the one eye and your hair?" Nathan smirked.

"I haven't tried." I closed my eyes and began to imagine society's perfect body; big bum, big boobs, tiny waist. I imagined my natural hair longer and my eyes the same amber they always were.

I opened up my eyes to wide eyed Nathan. "Did it work?"

"Yes." He held up the shovel for me to look in. Although it was rather dirty i could still see my reflection enough to know it had worked.

"Woow, I could be anyone with this power. But I would prefer to be myself." I shifted back in to my normal appearance, before the storm.

We finished up with the bodies and went our separate ways.

Today was an eventful, But I cant scratch this feeling I have that it wasn't the worst to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I've not really posted an authors note yet but I am now because it occurred to me that most of the people reading don't really get Nina's powers.

I got a review, which I am thankful for, that the person thought she had three powers. In truth she only has two, Clairvoyance and the power to shape shift. Why she has two will be revealed more into my story. Clairvoyance is basically the power to 'See clearly' causing her to come across as a know it all bitch and sometimes annoying. This power allows her to see things others wouldn't, for example dead people (ghosts) and the history of something by a single touch (Not just objects but people as well.) Also the second power, I also thought it was too much to give her two powers, but in order for the story to work out she will need this power. The shape shifting is a exaggeration of what she feels about her looks, not what others think about her looks.

Hopefully that helped a little.

Now on with the chapter.

-x-

"I think we got away with it."

"Do you actually believe that or are you just really dumb?" Curtis asked him.

"I think we have to," i sad backing up Nathans' point. "If anyone had clean evidence that we did it we'd have been arrested." I said grimly, I'd really rather not talk about it.

"I actually believe that and also she has a point." We all began walking towards the roof door, when Nathan started moaning about his terrible life. "I was there.I should have one of these bullshit powers."

"You can have mine. You want to hear what people are thinking about you?" Kelly asked nathan as we walked onto the roof and embraced the sun.

"Not so much. I want something good, something from the A-list."

"Maybe you can fly." Simon smirked

"Yeah jump of the building." I laughed.

"He's not going to be able to fly." Curtis sneered.

"Yeah, there's always someone that can fly." Nathan said getting up on to a box. "Check it out.

"Don't." Curtis warned and the rest of us just watched in amusement and annoyance. Nathan jumped from the box and landed on his face. I burst into laughter

"Ow! No, that's not it." We all ignored the twat and continued our conversation.

"what happens now?"

"Absolutely nothing, we carry on as normal." I answered kelly.

"Is this it?" Curtis asked no one in particularly.

"I can guarantee you this is not over." I was sure of it.

"Are we gonna be like this forever?"

"What if we are meant to be, like, superheroes?" Simon asked, being he only one I genuinely had no answer for.

"You lot, superheroes? No offence, but in what kind of fucked-up world would that be allowed to happen?" Nathan snorted.

"I did not sign up for that." Kelly grunted in distaste.

"Superheroes! I love this guy - you prick!" He smirked at Simon.

"Your just jealous, leave Simon alone or I will reveal all of your secrets. Bean." I smirked back revealing his school nickname.

His eyes widened in horror. "Your pure evil, sweet cheeks."

"Then maybe we're meant to be villains."

"What if there's loads of people like us all over town?"

"Simon is right, a storm of that big must have affect more of us." I knew Simon was right, I don't know how but it must be my power since it was the gift to see clearly. I could also tell Nathan had a power.

"No, that kind of thing only happens in will fade away." Nathan commented, i think trying to convince himself more than us. "I'm telling you, by this time next week, it'll be back to the same old boring shit."

"Or more people with powers will turn up." I muttered low enough so only Simon heard.

-x-

Its been a week since the storm and nothing remotely eventful has happen. Maybe Curtis was right, will just blow over. Sally was still hanging around and I couldn't help but feel she was a threat.

"You can think what you like but I have a super power and I just need to find out what it is." Nathan cried. Not having a power was making him more irritating.

"Maybe you're just super-retarded."

"I think you have a power." I Stated, " I can also feel it, but you probably wont find out until a stupid time." I shrugged and continued picking up litter.

"Maybe I've got a whole Spider-Man vibe going know, maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit." I laughed.

"That would be the best power ever." Everyone just stars at me like I was a two headed ape. "What? I like Spider-Man."

"Yeah, cos that makes perfect would you be able to climb stuff?" Kelly ignored me.

"I don't is it that you can turn back time, apparently? And weird kid can turn invisible? It's not like this whole situation is backed up by a wank-load of logic."

"Bean has a point."

"Hey! Dont call me that."

"What is that?" I looked over to where Curtis was pointing. There was a guy. A very naked guy.

"Why is he naked?"

"Is he breathing?"

"You check, I am not touching him." I shivered. He might have diseases.

"Hey, nude guy! You're naked!" Alisha laughed poking the guy with his litter picker. I recognised the guy, but not from my memories. From Nathans.

"Nathan isn't that-" I was about to say Jeremy when Nathan eyes went wide and he screamed.

"You?!"

I began laughing uncontrollably when Jeremy got up and ran away, oh my.

"You want to tell us who that was?" Curtis asked laughing, as was Simon, alisha, kelly and I. Where as Nathan just looked disturbed.

"He's my mums- He lives with my mum."

"Your stepdad has got a massive cock." Alisha blurted and me and Kelly laughed.

"Jesus! And he's not my step-Dad, all right?" Nathan squealed in horror.

"Did you see that thing?" Kelly laughed out.

"That was monster big. Your mum will hurt." All three boys looked at me as if they didn't expect it from me. Nathan stuck his fingers in his ears and began chanting 'lalala.'

"Nina!" Alisha laughed at me. " I didn't even know you knew what one looked liked."

I scowled at her, then smirked."well of course I do, I've had my fair share." I said still laughing at them.

They thought I was virgin. I was laughing harder now, I guess because I was so small they thought I was 'innocent'. Idiots.

"Shut up! We'll talk about this later, trust me sweet cheeks we will."

"Id rather not bean."

"But Why's he naked?" Kelly asked.

"Well, he's obviously some kind of pervert or he's gay." Me ans Curtis scoffed at her.

"That follows." Curtis said as if Alisha was stupid.

"Well, he was cruising for rough love that shit." Alisha cried in her defence.

"Oh, a little light for it."I laughed at Curtis' remark.

"Or he could be a 's loads of them round here." Kelly stated.

"Maybe he's a werewolf." Everyone just stared at Simon.

"Twat!" Nathan said pointing his litter picker at him.

"I see his point. Its what happens in the film. You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, then you wake-up somewhere, naked like a zoo." Simon smiled and nodded.

"He's not a werewolf, guy is such a pussy, he needs my mum to open jars for he was a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself."

"What happens if the storm messed him up?"

"Its possible."

"That's are the chances?"

-x-

"Help out. Talk to them. Make sure everyone's having a good time." Sally stated kindly, until non of us made to do as she said. "Move!"

I scurried over to an old man, "Is he dead?"

"I think he's dead." Kelly answer me.

Nathan, being the idiot he is shouted in the old man's ear. "She's stealing your pension!" The old man nearly jumped out of his skin. "No, he's fine."

"D'you want a cup of tea?" Kelly asked the man. I touched Kelly's arm so I could see what she was hearing the man think 'Bugger me' my

eyes widened and I started to choke.

"I'm leaving you with this one Kell." I snickered walking off towards Nathan.

"OK, 's pick up some speed, let's get that wind flowing through your 's get that wind flowing through your scalp, come on." Half way through pushing the woman in the chair he stopped and let go of her. I ran to help this 'Joan' who had crashed into a wall.

"Hi." I heard Nathan say.

"Hi." A young woman answered him.

I turned round to see a young girl with short curly blonde hair. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look at her when her appearance changed to that of an older woman. I yelped and she turned to look at me, noticing my wide eyes, it dawned on her. I could she her true self.

Nathan turned to look at me ans made a weird face. I waved him over. If I didn't tell him he'd probably end up screwing a pensioner. When he turned back to the woman was gone. I sighed in relief, maybe he wouldn't.

I turned to look at Kelly.

"Did you see that, there was somethink not right with that woman."Kelly said to me.

"Yeah that's because she was an-" I was about to tell Kelly about what I'd seen when I was grabbed from behind and threw over someone's shoulder. I screamed again as this person made there way out of the room.

"Great, just what I need." I huffed falling limp in the persons arms.

This person, who turned out to be Nathan (unsurprisingly), put me down when we got to the changing rooms.

"You little imp, you scared her away." I started laughing at him.

"Did you just call me an imp" I laughed even harder at his attempts to make me angry.

"Yes i did," He glared at me. " It wasn't a joke either."

"You do know that i really don't get offended easily." I laughed again walking over to my locker and taking out my bag.

"Oh great, then just tell me why you scared away the pretty lady!" He demanded "Are you jealous, Because if you are I'm easily shared.2

"Jealous? Of you and a-"

"Don't insult her, She is ten times hotter than you and you are lucky I'm even thinking about sharing myself." He stated."Because I am not a slut."

"Yes you are." I smirked. "Plus if i wanted you, i would tell you. But i don't."

"Oh but you will, in the end you will." Nathan said cockily as the rest of the gang filtered into the locker room signalling our conversation was over. I smirked at him and he Scowled back.

"Someone know we killed our probation worker." Curtis said and I shuddered.

"Is this a wind up? Is this you?" Kelly asked nathan pointedly.

" If I was trying to wind you up, I think I'd be a little more creative.I know what film you saw last summer." He said taking the piss.

"This isn't funny?" Kelly shouted.

"If I wanted to freak you out, I would've dug up the body and stuck that in your locker."

"If it wasn't him, who was it?" Simon asked quietly.

"Well, we've all done could be talking about anything." Nathan stated, he did kind of has a point.

"It was in your locker." I shrugged to Curtis.

"This was meant for all of 're talking about the probation worker."

" 's say you're they actually knew anything, they wouldn't be dicking around sticking notes on would've gone to the we'd all be banged up in prison, getting gang-raped in the this, this means that they have no ." Nathan finally said something smart.

"So, if we're all done freaking out here, over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be."

"Actually we're not," he turned round to look at me and I slapped him across the face.

"Bitch." He squealed in pain.

"Call me an imp ever again and I will cut off your balls and make you eat them."

Still holding his cheek where I slapped and he nodded.

"Good." I smirked.

"You coming kell, alisha? I'll drop you'se off again."

"Yeah sure" Kelly said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks" Alisha replied, Linking my arm to hers. I saw her history and then realised she was touching me.

"Alisha your touching me!" I said and laughed. She jumped back from instincts, then frowned.

"Why didn't it work?" she asked in shock.

"Maybe its because my power is partially involved with touch, Mine counter acts yours." I shrugged, turning to the boys. "Simon? Curtis?"

"If that's ok." Simon said coyly.

"Yeah its fine." I nodded then looked to Curtis for his answer.

"I'm all right, Nina, I'm going to apply for a job." Curtis nodded.

"Oh ok, Come on then guys."

"Erm, Nina." Nathan started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok but don't mess up my sisters car."

-x-

"how does your sister afford a four wheel drive when she lives around here?" Nathan asked me as he was the only left in the car. he was sat next to me in the front as he shot gunned it as soon as alisha got out.

"She is a Lawyer. a good one. Like my Mum" i said shortly, as i was trying my hardest to concentrate on the road.

"Oh, how many siblings do you actually have?" he inquired.

"4. Big sister, Older brother, Younger sister, younger brother."

"I've always wanted a younger brother. What are their names and ages?"

"What is this 20 questions?" i laughed. "Well the sister I live with is my older one Niamh, she's 25, a Lawyer. My older brother Damien is 23 and he is a rather successful businessman. My Younger sister Naomi is attending a Performing art collage, she is 16. Theion, My little brother is three. he is encouraged by my mother to look up all of his siblings. all except one."

"You? And isn't Theion a game of thrones character?" He asked looking slightly amused.

"I'm surprised you even know what Game of thrones is but Yeah it is, I named him." I said laughing. I pulled up outside his house. "now get out of my car."

"But i want to learn more about you, its way to unfair that you know EVERYTHING about me and i know nothing about you." He moaned

"Get out, we'll do this some other time." I rolled my eyes and smirked at his childish ways.

"ITs a date," he winked and ran out the car before i could protest.

"No its not." I muttered rolling my eyes and pulling out of his drive. Completely forgetting to warn him about his Granny problems.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's him. It's the guy who lives with my mum. This is evidence." Nathan yelled sounding like he'd won the lottery.

"What am I looking at?" Kelly asked puzzled.

"Cock, anus, bit of ball-sack." Nathan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooh, what's that?" She asked again squinting and point to the screen of he phone that held this picture. I zoned out from their conversation and walked over to simon.

"Heyy Si," I said smiling at the timid boy. "You alright?"

"Yes. thanks Nina. You?"

"I'm grand-" i was cut off by Nathan shoving his phone, at least i think it was his phone, i our faces.

"Here, , anus, ball-sack yeah?"

"What's that?" Simon asked pointing to the screen.

"Thats cock Si." I smirked at him.

"Yeah shes right." Nathan said looking at me quizzically. I just shrugged and smirked at him. I went over to a chair, sat down and pulled out my book: George R.R. Martin- A game of thrones.

"Stop reading, we have a problem-" Nathan shouted at me, looking shocked that i would pull out my book in the middle of his crisis.

"YOU have a problem, more than one in fact." I playfully glared at him, continuing to read about Tyrion.

"Look, this guy is living with my mum I've got to do something.

"Like what?" Kelly said looking pointedly at him while waiting for her answer.

"Can you get me a gun?" Nathan blurted out of nowhere.

"I ain't getting you a gun." She replied looking at him like he was mentally deficient.

"You cant shoot Jeremy, hes such a nice guy." I tried to reason. "Your just to big of a prick to realise it."

"C'mon. Just a little one. Nothing too big." He begged.

"There's no way I'm getting a dickhead like you a gun."

"C'mon. Just a little one. Nothing too lairy."

"There's no way I'm getting a dickhead like you a gun." Kelly snapped at Nathan

"You can get a gun off the internet." Simon added his input.

"I don't know about real guns hut I got my limited edition storm trooper gun offline and its in mint condition. Still in the boxed." I smiled widely as Simons jaw dropped. The other just looked at me weirdly.

"You know I cant figure you out, are you a geek who has no life or a dirty girl who like to party?" Curtis smirked at me shaking his head.

"Why cant I be both." I smirked back, alisha glared at me. Nathan ignores us.

"What if we go round there tonight talk to him? We'll be mature and polite, yeah? And then we'll just tell him to fuck off." He paced, thinking up his stupid plan.

"What if he says no?"Kelly shot back.

"I don't 'll , who's with me?" No one said anything. "It's like that, is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, shared ? Last week? You know? The situation." He whispered. Then shouted like the prick he is. "We killed our probation worker!" We all snapped our heads to look at him.

"I'm sorry, why don't you repeat that. I'm sure theres some people in, I don't know, China that didn't fucking hear your." I snapped at him.

"God, you're such a dickhead." Kelly snapped and walked away.

"That counts for nothing?" He went on.

"Just shut up prick, I'll come with you." I groaned.

Nathan smiled at me widely, "finally. At least I can count on one of you'se."

"I'll come, on one condition." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Simon comes to."

"What? Weird k-"

"As long as thats ok with you, Si" he nodded at me approvingly. "So Nathan, me and simon or by yourself."

He huffed in frustration, "fine."

"Good, now can I continue with my book?"

"A song of ice and fire?" Nathan screwed up his face. "Whats that some sort of stupid musical?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "have you heard of game of thrones?"

"Oh yeah, the TV programme that could pass for hardcore porn?" He nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes well, if you put it that way, I'm reading hardcore porn." I shrugged training my eyes to the book once again.

"Ohh," Nathan smirked. Sitting down beside me, "so you like it rough."

"Yes," I said closing my book and looking up at him. "But what would you know of the matter?" I smirked at him. "By the way, you ow me a Pizza for going with you to meet a, probability being high, dangerous werewolf."

"Yes ma'am" he replied saluting.

"I'm going to change, meet me at my car boys." I left the room, followed by Alisha and Kelly.

We began getting changed, as fast as we could so the boys could come in and change to. I took off my orange jumpsuit and put my own clothes back on. I was wearing a white vest top and flowery skirt. A brown belt holding the skirt up. I pulled on my white converse and turned towards Alisha and Kell, who were only just taking off their jumpsuits.

"Did that hurt?" Alisha asked Kelly, pointing to the of a bow the bottom of her back.

"Yeah, hurt like a bastard.I only got it done cos my fiancée wanted it." Kelly stated, i guess she kinda regreted it now though.

"Are you engaged?"

"I was. I'm not any more."

"Why, what happened?" Alisha asked sounding shocked.

"I could hear what he was thinking, yeah? And he wasn't exactly being romantic." Kelly sneered at the thought if her ex-boyfriend. Alisha gave Kelly a sympathetic look and turned to me, "have you got any?"

I rose my eyebrow in her direction and replied, "a fiancés? No. Tattoos? Yes."

"Of course I meant tattoos." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Good," I smiled at her.

" Have you been with anyone since you could do your thing?" Kelly asked Alisha before she could quiz me on my tattoos

"No, not full on. I've tried it out, just for a were proper was quite fit, actually."Alisha replied shutting her locker door, as she was finished getting changed.

"Have you shagged anyone?" I asked her smirking at Kelly.

"Whatd'you think?" Alisha mock glared at me then rolled her eyes.

"I think you are boring, if I was in your place all the hot guys in town would have seen between my sheets." I smirked, her and kelly started laughing at me. "Not that I'm a slut or anything." I winked and we started heading towards the door.

"So Nina, what are these tattoos then?" Kelly pried before we got to the boys.

I pulled my right strap of my vest down and turned my back to Kelly. "This was my first one, its a Targaryen Sigil of a dragon." As promised a red circle like three head dragon was on my right shoulder blade, around the size of the bottom of a coke can.

"Wow," Alisha gasped. " I love it."

"Tattoo number two, is on my wrist." I showed them my left wrist, on there was a quote from my worlds most favourite book: Harry Potter. 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live' next to it the deathly hallows sign.

"Harry Potter? Really?" Kelly smirked at me and laughed. As did Alisha, I rolled my eyes at them.

"I love it." I huffed and moved on, "tattoo number three."

I un-tucked my shirt and rolled it up on the left side. On my side was a fairly small snake that coiled round in an infinity form.

"So that's it!" I grinned and made a break for it.

"Hey, not so fast. You said four." I turned to look at Alisha and sent her a pleading look.

"I do have four." I said looking down at the floor blushing.

"No way!" Kelly started laughing. Obviously hearing my thoughts "Show us we wont judge." Alisha

"Ok." Pulling up my shirt again.

I rolled up my shirt again, I rolled down the top of my skirt to show my tattoo. I had to guns on each pelvic bone pointing down towards my 'area.' I was only showing them the handles of the guns as the end went further down and I'm sure it would be classed as flashing and really don't wan tot be arrested again."I got this last year, what do you think."

When they were about to reply the boys walked in and groaned.

They all just stared at me and the tattoo until I put it away.

"So you have a tattoo, on your clunge?" Nathan asked in a sort of awe and amusement. "That shit is hot, can I see the rest?"

"I'm with Nathan on this one, I'm curious. I want to see the rest." Alisha laughed and Curtis nodded.

"Good luck with that because it isn't happening." I laughed and walked off toward my car.

I got inside and waited patiently for Simon and Nathan.

As soon as they got in I was driving in the direction of Nathans home. "So did it hurt?" Nathan asked with a smirk etched on his face.

"No," I smiled back.

"I'm I ever going to see the whole thing?" He quirked his eyebrows at me and I shrugged.

"Probably not my friend," I sniggered at his hurt expression. "But if you do you will become one of many who has seen my guns."

"One of many? Who else has seen them?" He asked, outraged.

I looked at him as if he was on crack. "Why do you care?"

"I- I don't. Just wondering." He said quickly, directing his gaze to the window.

This boy has some Serious issues.

"You know, its not going to work." I said to Nathan.

"What's not?" He said squinting at me like I was an idiot he'd seen for the first time.

"She means you plan to show your mum the picture of a cock, anus and ball sack." Nathan looked at Simon pointedly.

"What? Firstly , to be fair it's only a bit of Ball sack." He they turned to me with a bored expression on his face. " Secondly, of course it will work, she's sure to recognise her own boyfriends bits."

"I've seen the way she looks at him Nathan. It won't work." I looked at him annoyed with his stupid arrogance.

"Look, who would you believe, your son, your own flesh and blood or a man you've slept with whom you've probably met during a night at the bowling alley?"

"If my child was anything like you, which I highly doubt he will be-"

"Oh he will be-" Nathan smirked and winked.

I continued, ignoring him, "- and my boyfriend was anything like Jeremy-"

"-which I'm not."

"Shut up Nathan, as I said if he were anything like you and my boyfriend anything like Jeremy. I would have no choice but to believe my boyfriend because my son lied and said my last boyfriend molested him."

I heard Simon laugh in the back and Nathan huffed.

"Just for that, god is going to bless you with a child that looks like me, thinks like me. But has your eyes." He smirked as we pulled up at his house.

"Go on, get out." I said sitting back and relaxing.

"No sweet cheeks your coming in with me!"

"Arrrrrr, why?" I almost cried.

"I need a witness." He got out the car, came round to the drivers side and pulled me out.

"Simon, please help me." I groaned and he just shrugged

"Sorry Nina, Weird Kid isn't helping you today."

"Pffft fine." I agreed and went with him willingly. He walked around the back of the his house, to kitchen window.

"Here we go." Muttered pulling the window open.

"What are you doing?" I asked my eyes going wide.

"Breaking in, ladies first." He said gesturing to he window.

"Why don't we just try a door?"

"Pffffft, wheres the fun in that?" He grinned a me like a maniac.

"Your crazy, give me a leg up." I said and began to climb through the window. I was through and looking around the kitchen. "Hey Nathan watch the pla-" a crash from behind me told me he did not watch the plates and broke one.

"Opps."

"Your a special kind of stupid. Ooo peaches, can I have a peach nathan?" I asked happily walking over to his mums fruit bowl.

He nodded then grinned as I took and peach and bit into it, "peaches, hmmm. I like it, it suits you. Peaches."

" Nathan?" I turned round to see a very sweaty Jeremy.

"That's right. Your number's up, you psycho nudist freak. Oh, I got you now, baby. See anything you recognise?"

"What am I looking at?" Said Jeremy. Nathan Groaned, clearly becoming frustrated.

"Cock, anus, ball-sack." He said in a list pointing to each thing.

"Is it?" Jeremy asked with a slightly amused look on his face.

"It's from a low angle. It's you last night." As soon as the words left Nathan s mouth, Jeremys face dropped "George Michael gets away with this, but he was in Wham. Who are you?"

"I don't remember what happened." I felt really sorry for him, he seemed quite genuine. I picked up a radio from Nathan mums side counter and smiled, Jeremy had bought her to kept her entertained in the kitchen.

"Oh, how very convenient. This happened. I show this to my mum, you're history." Nathan glared at Jeremy, taking the radio from me. "So just take your crappy shit-"

"-no nathan-"

"And go."

"That's your mum's." Me and Jeremy both said at the same time. Jeremy looked at me as if he was only just noticing my existence.

"Hi I'm Nina Miles, Nathan 'friend'" I held out my hand for him to shake. He took it gladly. I saw everything I need to know, but decide to let this play out.

"I'll buy her a new one, That's what sons do for mums. Look, don't make this any harder on go!"

"No, you go. Your Mum doesn't even want you here." Wrong move jezzaa. As soon as Jeremy said this Nathan swung at him. I jumped in front of him to stop him but just ended up getting caught in the crossfire. Nathan punched me In the face, I fell into Jeremy who fell into the table and banged his nose. It hurt like a bitch.

"Peaches!" Nathan screamed and ran to me on the floor. "Oh shit your bleeding. I AM SO SORRY."

"Nathan! What are you doing!?" Coming in the kitchen and helping Jeremy up.

"I'm not hurt that much, she is! She jumped in front of his punch." Nathans mum ran over to me.

"You made me do this! You wouldn't listen! That psycho was out last her you sick her!"

"He already told me."

"Are you ok, Darling." She asked putting some tissue under my nose. I made contact with her skin and found out her name was Louise since nathan hasn't told me.

Truth be told i wasn't 'Alright' I wanted to Punch Nathan back twice as hard, with a spade. "Im fine, i just need some fresh air."

"Oh ok," She helped me up. Nathan was close by with a concerned look on his face, I gave his a Glare that could make the hulk run for the hills. "The Porch doors are open."

"I told you we should have checked the door, we could have avoided you breaking that plate. Idiot." I huffed and left. I had a really bad headache and my nose was bleeding as well as my mouth. I staggered over to My car and saw Simon. He jumped out to hold me up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nathan punched me." I sneered. "He tried to punch Jeremy so i jumped in the way."

Just as i was finishing my sentence i heard nathan, "She hit me."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I rolled my eyes ad walked over to him.

"Oh Peaches I'm so sorry i didn't-" I cut him of by slapping him on the opposite cheek his mum hit him on.

"Now I fell better, now i want my Pizza."

"What the hell, i said sorry!" He screamed holding both cheeks.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, I'm got to have a black eye for at least a week, you deserve to feel pain." I said glaring at him harshly.

"Bitch!" He cried getting in the passengers side. "Plus i have stuff to do, You'll have to get your pizza some other time-" Cue another slap.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Don't deny me my Pizza ever again. Simon, wanna grab a pizza?" I asked him through the rear view mirror as got into the car.

"Sure Nina."

"Why are all these woman hitting me." He mutter holding both his cheeks.

"Shut up Nathan, your just jealous that you don't have the balls your mum does." this silenced him. "So, where am i taking you?"

"community centre."

-x-

"Hey what happened to you?" I asked nathan as he saw near the fly over smoking a blunt. We'd gone after him when he left the Community centre in a rush to get away from a old woman. The young old woman who was snow old again. If that even made sense.

"I will not be in a room where that song is playing. Line in the sand, my friend."

"I love that song. Oh and I'm sorry for hitting you. Twice."

"Its ok, i did my damage to." He laughed at me. He was right. My eye, lip and nose where all very bruised.

"Nathan did that to you?" Curtis asked, in outrage. Me and Curtis had grown close, In a brother/Sister way. At first i though he was a Prick but after talking to him properly he seemed like genuine guy.

"Yeah, I jumped in front of his punch for Jeremy. So I guess its my fault."

"Still, He shouldn't have tried to hit anyone." Curtis sneered.

"Some old woman was looking for you." Kelly said trying to change the subject, I gave her grateful smile. Her features quickly changed from a smile to a look of disgust. "You shagged her!"

Everyone's face dropped but mine and i face palmed. "Please tell me you didn't" with everything that was going on i completely forgot to warn him.

"Yeah. Yeah, nice one. I gave her a right good seeing to." He said trying to play it off.

"You totally screwed her." Alisha started laughing as did Curtis and the rest of them. Not me though, i felt sorry for him.

"No." I said. Trying to stop them and convince them he didn't, although I'm pretty sure he screw, young Ruth.

"No! You nailed that old woman? Nah, that is wrong." Curtis said, i would have agreed in any other situation.

"Oh, my God." Kelly laughed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Simon asked smirking at nathan, to my surprise.

"Shut up, you little freak." Nathan snapped back.

"I think he enjoyed it." Simon continued, completely ignoring Nathan.

"Are you into that?" Alisha asked.

"No! She didn't look like that when we started, OK? You remember that bird Ruth, from Tuesday? Beautiful, yeah? That wrinkly old bint that's her! It was the storm. It made her young again." He said, almost pleading for them to believe him. Which they did, they just didn't care. Criminals are ruthless.

"Please, please tell me you didn't." Alisha made gesture with her tongue and fingers and nathan groaned He did! He did!"

"God's sake!" Nathan got up and stormed off towards the community centre.

I ran after him.

"Nathan, Nathan wait." I shouted.

"Did you know?" He asked turning to me a look of hurt on his face. "You did didn't you!"

"Yes, I tried to tell you but, you wouldn't listen." I tired to reason with him.

"You've had plenty of time to tell me! How could you do that to me?" I felt really bad already.

"Nathan I-" He cut me off and began to walk off again.

"Don't. And tell kelly to stay out of my head."

-x-

I was sat on my couch read game of thrones when there was a knock on my door.

I groaned and moved from comfortable place. I was wearing my Harry Potter Nighty, curled up listening to Game of thrones re-runs while i read.

Got to the door and opened all the locks and bolts. My sister was very paranoid.

Once i opened the door i got the shock of a life time. Nathan was stood there with a bottle of vodka and a  
Pizza. I grinned at him.

"I hope you don't mind, but i got your Address from the community centre.

A/N: Thanks for reading xx


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned, I was not looking forward to community service today. My head feels as if it going to split into a thousand pieces. I reached onto my bed side table and pressed the snooze button. Closing my eyes I rolled back over and snuggles deeper into my teddy bear.

I began to dream of a wonderful land-

I don't own a teddy bear!

My eyes shot open I show two big green eyes and huge grin that made my stomach Tie its self in knots.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." Nathan chortled, laughing at me.

"Fuck off twat. Sleepytime." I closed my eyes again, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to drift off again. "We didn't fuck, did we." Asked screwing up my face.

"Well as far as I know we are both wearing clothes, other than that I don't know. I cant even remember getting here. Now get out of bed and go make me breakfast." He smirked.

"Im going for a shower," I groaned rolling out of my bed. "You can shower in Niamhs bathroom. Then I'll make breakfast."

"I have no clothes!" He whined, pulling my covers over his head.

"Borrow some of my brothers, there in the draw of my wardrobe. You can change at the community centre."

"Yes boss." He saluted flopping back into my bed. I picked out some clothes for the day and made my way to the shower. I quickly washed and changed, brushing my teeth and applying my mascara. My head felt as if it was about to split I half.

I made my way into the kitchen just as Nathan came out of Niamhs bathroom.

"You find some clothes?" I asked as I put the kettle on and took some bacon from the Fridge.

"Yeah," I smirk at his frown. "Took a while though, all his pants where really tight. My balls felt as if they where being suffocated. Does your brother not value his power to reproduce?"

"I hope he does because he's getting married in four weeks." I laughed loudly causing my head to ache even more. "what do you want for brekkie?"

"What do you have in?" He cried. "Please tell me it includes painkillers."

"Anything you can think of, Niamh doesn't like not having food in. I'm making myself a BLT" I said casually handing him two paracetamol and glass of water.

"I'll have a BLT too. Hold the 'l' and 't'."

"Coming right up. You make the drinks! I'm not a maid!"

He saluted and obeyed and soon enough we were both waffling done out sandwiches.

"Where's your sister?"nathan asked through a mouthful of food.

"She left to visit my mother the day I started community service." I grumbled. "My mum is still pissed at me for what I did so she waited until I started my 200 hours before she invited Niamh."

"What did you actually do?"

"Well I.. it doesn't matter. It's a long story" I stuttered.

"Cut it short," he rolled.

"I beat the shit out of my step- mothers husband with a pick and mix scoop and then 'falsely' accused him of raping me, in front of a court." I shrugged.

"Wow, why did you only get community service?" He looked at me wide-eyed.

"my sisters a great lawyer, she nearly got me off with only counselling. The judge said, and I quote 'you are very troubled child'" I laughed bitterly at the 'fond' memory.

"Wow, what happened?" He asked looking seriously interested in my story.

"Well, my sister is good but my mum is also good. She was her husbands lawyer, against her own daughter! She's the one who got me community service and some restorative bullshit I have to do with her and her husband."

"Oh that's shit."

"Yeah!" I grumbled. "Come on we need to get to the community centre!" I said with fake enthusiasm grabbing my coat and Nathan arm.

"So are we friends now Peach? I mean I did kind of sleep in your bed." He smirked at me as we headed to the door. i was glad he was dropping the subject.

"Yeah! I guess it does."

-x-

After a five-minute drive I pulled up next to the building and me and Nathan slumped out of the car. We dragged ourselves into the community centre, into the locker rooms.

"You two look rough." Curtis smirked at us. "Have a good night?"

"Wouldn't tell you if I remembered and before you ask, no we did not fuck. Just drank a lot of vodka." I said staggering over to my locker.

"Do you think it could be Sally?"Simon asked out of the blue.

"Who's Sally?" Curtis asked like a dip shit

"The probation worker!" I laughed at him

"Ooh! Sally!" A look of recognition crosses Nathans face, then it crumpled up into disgust. "Why d'you know her name?"

"She told us." Simon replied, i nodded.

"Anyway, what could be sally?" I asked bewildered.

"Well peaches, after my little outburst, you went home. We found a note in my locker." He came close and whispered in my ear. "Someone knows we killed our probation worker!"

"And nobody thought to tell me this?"

"I completely forgot." Nathan smirked and turned to Simon. "You. You're a twat, because Sally didn't show up till the day after we killed the other worker.I suppose you know his name, too?"

I rolled my eyes and said"Tony." A the same time as Simon.

"Do you love him?" He turned and asked me. I scoffed and gave him my middle finger.

"He's right. She wasn't here." Kelly stated, while Alisha plastered on her face.

"If I'm invisible, I can see if anyone puts anything else in our lockers."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm all right with that, yeah?" Curtis asked Alisha.

"Works for me." Who smiled flirtatiously.

"Go on then. Turn invisible." Curtis said to Simon this time, never removing his eyes from Alisha.

"I can't do it when everyone's watching me." Simon muttered obviously feeling embarrassed

"So I guess it's like pissing at a urinal if you've got a tiny cock." I rolled my eyes at my new 'friends' comment.

"Well, that's, er, really impressive." Alisha muttered.

"Leave him alone, I'm sure if you had his power you'd be the same." I glared at them

"Well it's not my fault I got a shit power and he got invisibility!"

"She has a point!" Curtis backed Alisha.

"Actually it is. I have theory. Our powers are exaggerations of our fears, wants and what we already had. Kelly, was always self-conscious of what other though of her, therefore her power is mind-reading.

"Curtis, you regret past mistakes and want nothing more that to go back and have another chance. Now you do. Simon you we're always invisible, to your friends, your parents even to us. Now you can physically as well as mentally disappear. No offence. Alisha, yours is an effect of fear also."

Everyone but Kelly scrunched up their faces. They understood the others. But not how Alishas was a fear and not a want. "Your biggest fear is that it will always just be sex, never love. Your power has made that real.

Me, well I was always a know-it-all. I could see through fake people, knew exactly who they were from the way they treated there inferiors and superiors. My power has just enhanced that. I can now 'see clearly'. You know, like seeing things others don't."

"What about the shape shifting then," Kelly asked..

"Oh now that ones obvious, sweet cheeks here is self-conscious to. Not about what others think. But about what she thinks, that way she looks. She's been changing a bit each day. Dont tell me you didn't notice?" We all stared at Nathan, then they all looked at me.

He was answered by a chorus of, "oh yeah" "shit" "I can see it now" "wow"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Nathan.

I scoffed and turned to face nathan, "for your information. I haven't used my 'gift' since the day you asked if I could fully shift, so anything your noticing is entirely my work. I don't like it, nor do I want It. I don't like the idea of being able to cheat societies view of 'perfection'. I'd rather be a little fatter and uncomfortable than look exactly like every other bitch classed as 'beautiful'." I rolled my eyes and continued.

"As for you. You have no wants, fears or anything that could be exaggerated to a power. I cant decide whether that's rather brave or extremely stupid. So I've came to the conclusion that your power, which I am certain you will have one, it will be something to do with your annoying-ness."

"Hey, I'm not annoying. If anyone is a annoying its you and your know-it-all self."

"Your annoying. Get over it plum." I smirked.

"So how come you got two powers then?" Kelly asked.

"Well I have another theory-" they all groaned as I said this. "-hey don't ask if your going to moan."

"Go on." Kelly said.

"I think our powers where generated when we were struck by the lightning. I believe the lightning had some sort of toxins in it, toxins that cause mutations. These bolts of energy caused our genes to mutate, our DNA to change. You where all struck once right?" They all nodded. "Well my theory is that I wasn't. I was struck twice, causing more that one set of genes to mutate. Therefore causing multiple powers. This is also another reason I believe Nathan has a power because he was struck, so he should either be dead or have a power."

They all stared at me blankly, contemplating my words then shrugging and leaving the room.

I turned round to Simon as he was the only person left with me, "can you believe-" as I began speaking Simon began having some sort of spasm. I watched curiously as he gradually became invisible. "Cool." I smirked and went to join the others.

We followed some guy into the main hall of the community centre carrying big boxes of what seemed to be clothes.

"OK, so, all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa." The weird dude said.

"Just another day in paradise." Alisha stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure the people receiving them will be grateful for your hard work." 'Weird dude' smirked at Alisha.

"They should be. They're getting a new wardrobe." Alisha huffed.

"You are so wrong." Curtis shook his head and stared at alisha, bemused.

"These are the categories to sort them 's children's clothes, shoes, coats, that kind of thing." He said pointing to a list on the wall. "OK, so, if you've got any questions, just ask."

Nathan held up his hand like he was still in school, of course we all knew what was coming."If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?"

The weird guy who I suspect to ee in charge just stared at Nathan like he was the biggest idiot he'd ever met. He wouldn't be wrong.

Nathan for a moment. "If you've got any relevant questions, just , and if it's on dry land, I'd bet on the bear." Now it was our turn to stare.

"Ski .Try walking ten miles to the well in these." Nathan joked, making me laugh and fall into the pile of clothes next to him.

"Hey, hey, am I?" He put on some ski goggles ans started making some fucked up noises.

"C'mon! right, all right - I'll give you a clue. I'm an annoying cunt." Like we didn't know

"Yeah, we know that." Curtis laughed.

"I'm Bono!" Nathan cried. I just threw a pair of old granny's knickers at him.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to a big girl with a ht on walking into the main hall behind Sally.

"It's the girl I had the fight with.I've got to do some restorative justice bollocks with her." My stomach dropped as soon as she said this.

"Hey, Bono, yeah? I don't know why I bother." Gesturing to sally who just looked at him as he was a creäture from another planet.

"Jodi's here." Sally said gesturing to kelly to follow her."Come on. Ohh, and Nina don't go anywhere your families here to. Your up after Kelly."

Confirming my fears, sally left with the girls, making my blood run cold.

"Nathan! Get me out of here! PLEASE."

"No can do. you heard Sunny-"

"-Sally-"

"-whatever, you'll get in trouble!"

I shook my head in desperation, I wasnt ready to see them. Not now, not ever. "Curtis?" I asked him, with my puppy eyes.

"I wish I could Ni." He said sorrowfully.

"Shit shit shit." I got up and started pacing.

Banging and shouting came from Sally's office. 'Jodi stormed past me and then something hard hit my back. Causing me to fall back into the pile of clothes.

"Owwww." I moaned in pain realising that Kelly had thrown at chair at me. Nathan came over to me and helped me up, as did Curtis.

"Yeah am fine. Owww."

"Ok Nina come on!" Sally said from the door. She walked into her office. Closely followed by my mum and Her husband, Dan.

What I didn't expect was the little three-year old to come running in behind them, with his stuffed dragon teddy in hand.

"Theion!" I screamed running to him.

"NINI!" He yelled back running into my embrace.

"Hey little man." I hugged him tighter. "What you doing here!"

"Mum says I have to come, to see Nini." He smiled. "But I's got to stay outside when Nini is talking to mum ands Dan."

"Ok well, you go jump in the clothes while I go speak to mum and snow. Dont listen to the one with the curly hair hes a snow to" He giggled at our inside joke. For a three-year old he was really smart and instead of calling Dan a bastard we called him a Jon Snow or a Snow we couldn't get in trouble. It was a game of thrones reference. Nathan looked at me confusion, he was probably wondering what a snow was! I smirked at him and made my way to Sally's office.

Inside Sally was perched on a chair facing a three seated couch. My mum was sat on the right side and Dan in the middle. Meaning I would either have to sit next to him or on the floor. I went for the latter. Receiving some nasty glares from Sally and my Mother.

"Can we get this over please?" I asked Sally.

"Ok, why don't you start with you telling your mother and step father the reasons for you lying?"

"Ok," I cleared my throat and looked at my mother. "I didn't."

"Dont start this again, girl." Dan snapped.

"What can you do about, there are people around." I sneered at him.

"Can we please try to keep this friendly? " Sally begged

"Nina Miles, do not speak to or about your step father like that!"

"That man is no relation of mine, he is vile and cruel and so are you!" I shouted at her, she dropped her jaw and glared at me. "What sort of mother disowned her daughter for being 'stupid', huh? What sort of mother believes a man she has known for four years over her own flesh and blood? Her own daughter."

"Of course I'm going to believe my Husband over my Problem child!"

"Problem child? PROBLEM CHILD? You sick bitch! The only reason I am messed up is because of him!" I screamed at her pointing to the man sat next to her, glaring at me, sally gave up trying to keep the peace a while ago. "I was a child genius, I had the highest IQ out of all your children. My future, the most promising. Excelling over all my peers. Getting A-A* I'm everything! EVERYTHING. Thats even better than you! Have you even bothered to think when that stopped? IT WAS WHEN YOU MARRIED HIM!"

"It's not his fault you took your father's death way out of proportion young woman!"

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF? He was my father, my best friend. You were- No you ARE the most jealous cow I have EVER had the displeasure to meet. Once you figured out your brightest child was daddies girl and you couldn't wrapped me round your finger like the rest of your children you started to get jealous. OF YOUR OWN HUSBAND. I took his death the hardest because the others hardly knew him and you were fucking Mr. Monobrow here!" By now I was so angry I couldn't stop.

"My dad was dying of cancer and you where fucking a troll, while you were pregnant with my fathers baby. My little brother. As soon as my dad died, I crumbled, he was my rock. I had no friends, only him and Niamh. You didn't even grieve. YOU GOT ENGAGED." I screamed at them. "To a man who'd soon after rape your own daughter. I'd never been close to you, it took all my courage to tell you what he did. What did you do? Threw my out on the streets. You are a terrible mother. He is terrible man. I will not apologise for telling the truth or pretend I was lying any longer. I am not sorry for critically injuring your husband with a sweet scoop or for taking him to court. But I am sorry for one thing. I'm sorry for expecting you to do right by me as a mother. I now know your incapable of doing what is right." I concluded, a lot still was hot said but I think that could wait till next time. Sally sat in her chair glaring at Dan. While Dan glared at me. My mother burst into sobs. While tears ran down my face.

"Are we done here Sally?" I asked her, my voice had no emotion.

"You can go, Nina." I quickly left the room before I actually started crying. I wiped my eyes and looked up.

Alisha, Kelly, Curtis and Nathan (who was holding my brother) where staring at me, wide eyed.

"Errr, I'm just-" I took of running to the roof.

"Nini!" My brother cries after me.

I heard Nathan whisper something to him before I shut the door to the roof with a thud, fell on a sun bed and continued with violent sobbing.


End file.
